castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien
The Alien (or Alien Hominid) is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. Overview The aliens behave differently from the rest of the characters as they don't have any basic melee attacks. Instead, their main form of attack is by shooting their ray guns, which would make them some kind of magic projectile users only. Another difference is that they have extremely low health (only 1 HP), so they rely more on attacking in numbers to try to overwhelm their enemies. Unlocking *'Xbox 360:' Get at least one achievement in Alien Hominid HD. *'PS3 / PC:' Complete the Alien Ship level. Magic Splash Attack "Charge Shot" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage Fires a wide, orange, continuous ball of energy with his ray gun. Can hit multiple enemies if bunched together. Can be fired three times as often as other splash attacks while on the ground. Causes burn damage. Magic Projectile "Regular Shot" Element: Laser (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Fires a small yellow ball of energy with his ray gun. Can be fired three times as often as other projectile attacks while on the ground. Magic Jump "Tractor Beam" Element: Light (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage A bright cylindrical light beam comes down and pulls it up, as if its ship was transporting it. Notes *The Alien is the only character that can cast magic at a faster rate than normal (three times faster). *It is the only character who can't change weapons. *The aliens are effectively killed by the BiPolar Bear because he will attack anything with less than 11 HP left. Trivia *The Alien's enhanced magic powers make up for the fact that it can't change weapons. If you are a magic user, pick it. If you like powerful weapons, this might not be the best character for you. *Its inability to change weapons may be because it only uses his ray gun in Alien Hominid HD. Although, it can change the abilities of its gun in that game. *Apparently as a homage to the original game, the aliens are only defeated with one hit, an obvious nod to the game it came from, where it can only be shot once and then it dies. The same stays true here, as a single blow from any weapon at any level will instantly kill them because they only have 1 HP. *The "Playable Character" shield resembles a grenade, possibly another link to the game Alien Hominid HD, where the main character can throw grenades as a weapon. *The alien prisoner who appears in a jail cell of the Alien Ship, and who escapes soon after he is freed, is presumably captured by Area 51 in Alien Hominid HD. *When an alien uses its magic, it is portrayed as shooting its ray gun, however, when it runs out magic, it will move its hand like any other character. *The Necromancer will resurrect an alien who can take more than one hit to kill and has enhanced speed. It is left to speculation if the Necromancer's powers have the ability to infuse a body with greater endurance and/or skills than those it had when it was alive. *The Alien has a "plumber's crack". This can be seen when throwing an enemy, right as you're coming off the top of a ladder, and at the very beginning of Desert Chase, where a dead alien is in front of the wreckage. *Alien is a B Rank character See also *Playable Characters *Alien Ship *Alien Gun *Wikigrounds Alien Hominid page Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Fire